A Story of Hurt and Redemption
by 39addict101
Summary: Amy Cahill has a big problem. She doesn't know how to solve it, and she's not telling anyone what it is. Dan doesn't know what it is either, so he calls in the big guns to help him. For I'mNotAGoodWriter for winning 2nd place in my contest.


**So...before we begin this, let me say this: This is NOT my OTP nor will it ever be. I am writing this as a prize for I'mNotAGoodWriter for winning 2nd place in my contest.**

 **Please, no flames.**

Amy stared out the window at the cold, bleak night. She sighed, blowing out her frustration, relishing the sight of her breath steaming in the cold air.

She sighed, shivered, and shut the window with a resounding _bang_ that echoed throughout the house.

"Why?" She asked, biting her lip, trying to fight the flood of tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

It was a losing battle. She gave up, and let her tears fall in torrents down her cheeks. She heard Dan running up the stairs, but she didn't care.

Just as she'd assumed Dan wasn't going to bother her, he threw open the door to her room and yelled, "What the heck! I was trying to sle-" He stopped short when he noticed Amy's hunched posture, the tears and mascara flooding down her cheeks. Then he noticed the blood from a cut on her cheek.

"What happened?" Dan asked, fighting the urge to run over and shake her.

Amy shrugged. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She looked down at her bloodstained hand.

Dan stepped closer. "Amy, that cut needs stitches!"

Amy shrugged once more. "So?"

Dan bit his tongue, trying to fight the urge to smack his sister upside the head, to tell her to suck up her pride, and come clean.

Instead, he walked out of the room, hoping Amy wouldn't notice the tears in his eyes.

Recently, Amy had changed. She'd gone from a bouncy teenager, to a depressed maniac in a short amount of time.

Dan guessed it had something to do with Drew, her boyfriend. Not only did Amy come home from their dates hurt, with a black eye, or, in this case, a cut cheek, but she'd come home sad, and depressed each time.

Her jade eyes would gloss over, and she would walk around not doing anything, or even saying anything, to anyone.

Dan pulled out his phone, and texted Ian.

 _Hey, something's up with Amy. Come help. Please._

Almost immediately, Ian texted back: _On our way. :D_

Dan stared at the screen, and wondered if he should tell Amy Ian was coming.

He decided that no, that would probably not be the best idea, considering his sister's emotional state.

-39-

The next morning, Amy was surprised to discover she'd fallen asleep. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and walked wearily to the bathroom.

She turned on the light and stared at her reflection, staring back at her, in the mirror. The cut was now oozing some yellow pus, and it had black stuff in. She sighed and turned on the water.

Cupping her hands, she managed to retain a little water, and she splashed it on her face. As soon as it touched her cut, fire tore through her skin, and she had to fight the urge to scream.

Finally, after several attempts, she gave up and sank wearily to the floor. Her chest heaved, and tears threatened once more.

This time, however, Amy wiped the back of her hand across her eyes and resolutely stood up. She marched downstairs, still clad in her clothes from the night before.

Dan stared at her as she stepped into the room. She ignored his gaze and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

She opened the cupboard, and stared at all the food. _Why should I eat this? I don't deserve it._ She thought, slamming the cupboard and going back upstairs.

Dan watched her go, a horrified expression on his face.

He pulled out his phone and texted Ian.

 _I think Amy has anorexia._

He waited, but Ian didn't respond, so he shut his phone off and put it back in his pocket.

-39-

The next day, the Kabra arrived in a flurry of activity. Natalie marched in, wearing a super short skirt, and a very tight camisole.

Dan arched his eyebrows. "Where's Ian?" He asked.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Duh, he's at home. Didn't he tell you?"

Dan wearily ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "No. He didn't tell me. Why's he at home?"

Natalie's mouth fell open in mock exasperation. "Look, when a girl has anorexia, a guy can't help her. Don't you know anything?"

Dan regretted ever liking Natalie. She was nothing more than a snob. He sighed. "Whatever. She's up in her room."

Dan watched, astonished, as Natalie tore up the stairs. He didn't know she could walk that fast in that tall of heels.

-39-

For whatever reason, Natalie found herself anxious to see Amy. _But she doesn't even know how to dress._ She told herself. She opened the door, and gasped.

Amy was wearing a neon green shirt with purple leggings.

Amy glanced up, noticed Natalie and gasped. At the same time, both of them said, "What the fridge are you wearing?"

-39-

Many hours later, and after a struggle that could go down in the world history books, Amy was wearing a skirt and nice top.

Natalie stepped back, admiring her handiwork. Amy was really pretty, the way her luscious red hair fell over her shoulder, the way her jade green eyes sparkled in the light. Natalie smiled. "And I thought Dan said you were depressed. A change of clothing can make one feel better."

Amy smiled, but it was sad half-smile. "I do feel a little better." She admitted, grudgingly.

Natalie smirked. "Just the Kabra way." Then she frowned. "Let's do your makeup, and then you can go paint the town red."

Natalie deftly applied, blush, foundation, mascara, eyeshadow, not necessarily in that order.

Amy looked at herself in the mirror when Natalie was done and smiled. Her copper eyeshadow complimented her green eyes perfectly.

She looked at Natalie, who was smiling down at her. Amy had never realized how pretty Natalie was...until now.

Suddenly, Natalie's beauty seemed to overtake her, and all she could notice was the girl's chocolate brown eyes, long eyelashes, perfect eyebrows, perfect nose, and absolutely perfect lips.

Amy blinked, wondering why she'd never noticed this before.

Natalie snapped her fingers in front of Amy's face. "What are you doing?" She asked, "You've been staring blankly at me for like two minutes!"

Amy blushed. "Uh...sorry...just...thinking."

Natalie cocked her head. "What about?"

"Nothing." Amy said quickly...too quickly.

Natalie narrowed her eyes, then shook her head, causing sleek black hair to fall everywhere. "Whatever you say."

Amy found herself wondering what Natalie's hair felt like, but then she realized she'd better not ask, it would just be weird.

She stared at Natalie, and found her mind wandering back to two nights ago.

 _The moon was full, bright, a beacon in a dark world. She'd smiled up at him, hoping, longing...No! Amy! Stop!_ She told herself, panic beginning to set in.

She breathed slowly, concentrating on each breath, trying not to think about _Him._

She looked up to see Natalie staring down at her, a concerned look in her eyes. "Amy?" She said, bending down, "Are you ok?"

"No!" Amy shouted, abruptly standing up. She shoved aside her chair, and pushed Natalie, shoving her towards the door to her room. When she reached it, she pushed Natalie out, and slammed the door with a loud _bang_ in Natalie's face.

She ran towards the sink, and washed off all the makeup. _I don't deserve to wear this. I'm not good enough for it. I should not even be hanging out with her. She's so much better than me._

Amy threw herself on her bed, sobbing, letting the tears freely fall, and trying to cry softly so that no one could hear her.

She heard her door creak open, so she burrowed underneath her covers. There was a creak, and the bed moaned as someone sat down next to her.

The person, Dan, spoke. "Amy, what's wrong? You need to tell us what's wrong! If you don't tell us, we won't know how to help you!" There was a note of pleading, of sorrow, in his voice. "Amy." He begged. "Please?"

Amy didn't say anything, just burrowed deeper into the nest she had created, relishing the warmth and security it provided.

Dan touched Amy's arm, and Amy jerked away like he'd poked a hot poker at her. "Amy." Dan said.

"Go away, Dan, I need to be alone right now." Amy said, hoping she didn't sound overly eager for him to leave.

Amy could almost hear the wheels in Dan's head turning. "Fine." He said. "But, listen, I don't think you should stay up here by yourself. I think you need to come down and socialize."

"Socialize?" Amy muttered from underneath the blankets. "With who? You and Natalie?"

Amy heard Dan sigh. "No. I invited the Cahill relatives over. They were supposed to get here before the Cobra, but she seemed exceptionally eager to get here."

Amy sighed. "Ok, get out, and then I'll come down."

"Ok." Dan got off the bed and walked away.

Amy heard him shut the door, and walk down the stairs. As soon as she was certain he was gone, she jumped out of bed and tore into the bathroom.

She looked awful. Her face was streaked with tears, causing runs in the remaining makeup. Her eyes were red, and her hair was a jumbled mess from lying in the blankets.

 _I'll show you. I'll show you all!_ Amy turned on her flat iron, and reached for her makeup case. While the iron heated up, she applied blush, bronzer, glow, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara.

Then she ran a brush through her tangled hair, brushing until every last knot was out and it gleamed.

After she had finished that, she started straightening her hair.

When she finished, she put on skinny jeans, a tight black shirt, and white converse.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Natalie was right. Putting on nice clothes and fixing one's hair did make the said person feel better...a lot better.

She went out of her room and descended the stairs...to craziness.

-39-

"No!" Hamilton yelled, trying to grab his smart phone from Reagan. She easily dodged him, and handed the phone to Madison, just as Hamilton leaped again and this time succeeded in catching Reagan, who now was no longer in possession of the phone.

Amy stood at the bottom of the stairs wondering why Dan had even bothered to try to cheer her up. The noise and boisterous activity was giving her a headache.

Sinead, who had been sitting on the chaise lounge, got up and gave Amy a hug. "How are you?" She asked, a false smile on her face.

Amy smiled back, hoping it didn't look fake, because it was. "Oh, I'm fine." She said. "How are you?"

Sinead rolled her eyes. "Brothers." She shook her head, sending red hair everywhere. "They're making my life miserable."

Amy tried not to blurt out that Sinead didn't even know what a miserable life felt like. She looked over to where Ted and Ned where sitting, quietly discussing something.

She smiled, "Look at them. They're so innocent!"

Sinead pursed her lips. "For now." She sighed. "In two seconds, something is going to blow up around here. I'm waiting for it to happen. Cahills just can't get together without something stupid, or dangerous, happening."

Amy tried to smile. "Oh. Yeah." She said. She walked away, leaving an open-mouthed Sinead behind her.

Natalie came up to her. "You look nice." She said, and she sounded like she really meant it.

"Oh," Amy paused. _She's just saying that. I'm ugly. He..._ She stopped herself from running down that path, turned back to Natalie, and smiled. "Really? Thanks."

Dan said something about eating, but Amy held up a hand. "I, I'm not hungry." _I don't deserve to eat. Not after..._ Once again, she had to stop herself.

Dan ran a hand through his hair. "But Amy, you have to eat!"

"I do?" Amy asked. "But I'm just not hungry!" She protested.

She looked at Natalie, whose face held a note of alarm. "Are you sure, Amy? I have chocolate..." She tempted.

Amy sighed, and realized the whole room was looking at her in concern. "Ames." Sinead began. "When a girl doesn't want chocolate..." Sinead let her voice trail off.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Guys, just leave me alone." _I deserve it. I deserve their torment. I deserve every last ounce of it._

Sinead stared at Amy. "Amy, are you sure you're ok?"

Amy groaned. "Yes, Sinead, I'm ok. Thank you for your concern." _I'm a lair. I deserve this. Don't tell them. Drew will kill me, literally._

Sinead looked at Amy, shrugged, and said, "Whatever you say."

Amy turned, and went back upstairs. Her 'get better party' was over.

-39-

Sinead stared up at Amy's retreating form, and then turned to Dan. "Uh...What now?" She asked.

Dan shrugged. "Who knows. She's never like this. Something serious must have happened. But she's not telling me."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You're such a nutcase. First off, did you even ask what was wrong? No...you probably forgot too. Most likely you just assumed. "

Dan opened his mouth to say that he did ask, and that he did NOT assume, but then, suddenly, he couldn't remember.

"Second, girls don't tell things to their brothers." Natalie continued. She arched her eyebrows. "She'll tell me." She smirked, and headed upstairs.

-Linebreak-

Amy stared at the wall. _Drew had smiled at her, promising, his mouth upon hers, and then the pain. She had cried out, begging him to stop, but he hadn't. He'd smiled cruelly, and continued, his hands pinching and bruising her body._

She shut her eyes, willing the memories to ebb away. She heard her door slowly swing open, and looked up to see Natalie Kabra walking in. "Hello, darling." Natalie said, a smile on her delicate face.

Amy stiffened.

"Honey," Natalie's voice was dripping with concern.

 _Darling, I love you. Of course I'd never hurt you...Honey, if there's one thing I need, its you._

Amy shut her eyes and hugged herself, wrapping her arms around her body, trying, willing herself to feel secure. She squeezed her eyes shut, tighter, trying not to let the tears fall.

It didn't work. Reluctant tears fell, slowly at first, than faster, and faster, like a sad song that starts out slow, and then picks up the beat.

Natalie stared at Amy. "What'd I do?" She asked. "What'd I say?"

Amy kept her arms secure around her, rocking back and forth, crying bottled-up tears, hurt, and frustrations.

-Linebreak-

Natalie stared at the girl, rocking back and forth, crying, on the bed. Without thinking, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Amy, who stiffened, then froze, as if Natalie had shoved ice down her shirt.

Natalie cringed. Amy obviously didn't want to be touched. She let go, and Amy seemed to sigh in relief. Her whole body relaxed, and she shuddered.

Natalie looked down at Amy's tear streaked face. "What's wrong?" She asked. "What'd I say? I'm really sorry."

Amy shuddered, and said nothing, looking down at her colorful sheet, with swirls of pink, green and blue blossoming out from the yellow center piece.

Natalie looked at Amy, and said. "I won't hurt you. Just tell me. Just say it."

"That's what he said." Amy spoke, surprising both of them.

Natalie frowned. "Who's he?"

"My boyfriend." Amy said, hurt written in the creases of her face. "He told me he loved me, so...so..." Her body shook with sobs again.

This time Natalie sensed Amy wanted someone to touch her, to hold her, to comfort her. She put her arms around Amy carefully, and then drew her into a hug.

"Amy..." She said. "I'm so sorry. What'd he do?"

Amy stiffened. "He...he...r-r-" She couldn't force herself to say the word.

But Natalie knew. _That jerk._ She thought. _He raped this poor innocent flower._ Then she wondered why she'd even thought Amy was a flower in the first place.

"I'm so sorry." Natalie said, holding Amy closer.

Just then, Dan knocked on the door. "Hey Natalie! I thought if Amy's boyfriend came over for a while, we'd be able to cheer her up."

Natalie felt Amy stiffen, and then the door was thrown open, and boy with blonde hair and blazing blue eyes walked in.

He took one look at Amy's tear streaked face, Natalie hugging her, and announced. "This will never do. Honey, tell her to go. We need to talk, alone."

Natalie waited for Amy to tell him to leave, but she didn't. Instead, she told Natalie that it would be best if she left her and Drew alone.

-39-

Outside Amy's door, Natalie turned to Dan. "How could you?" She asked, trying not to let her voice rise above a whisper. "He's the reason she's upset. He's been using her Dan. How could you not see it?"

Dan's mouth dropped open. "Using her...you mean, physically?"

Natalie shook her head, and began pacing back and forth in front of Amy's door, her heels making a _click, click_ sound with each step. "Of course you idiot. How could you not see it!" She whirled on him in a rage. "Didn't you see the cut on her cheek? It was nasty, all puffed and swollen." She sighed. "How could you not see it!" She asked again. Then she continued, gesturing with her hands as she talked. "It seems so obvious now, I'm wondering how I didn't notice before." She ran a hand through her sleek black hair.

Dan took her hand. "Let's go downstairs. Hamilton can kick him out."

Natalie shook her head, sending black hair flying. "I'm NOT leaving her up her alone with that monster!"

-39-

Amy squirmed away from Drew's touch. His hand was cold on her cheek. "Darling." He said. "I promise you I won't hurt you."

With those words, and his sweet, gentle tone of voice, Amy melted. She stopped fighting, wondering if she had even had the strength to endure another physical battering.

-Ten Seconds Later-

Amy regretted it. She throbbed everywhere, wondering how someone could hurt her so much in such a short amount of time.

She screamed as Drew pinched her skin, and then bit it, drawing blood.

The door was thrown open, and Natalie flew in, rage on her face. With her sharp stiletto heels, she landed a neat kick between Drew's legs.

He screamed, and went down, knees buckling, his eyes rolled back in his head.

"C'mon Amy!" Natalie said, grabbing her hand. She looked her up and down and noticed her torn clothes. "Next time he tries to rape you he should do a better job undressing." She mumbled.

She grabbed a towel and threw it at Amy, just as Drew got to his feet, and he was mad.

-Linebreak-

"Hamilton!" Dan urged. "Hurry."

Hamilton looked at Dan, took in his stress, and jumped to his feet. "Where to little dude?" He asked.

"Upstairs." Dan panted, trying to get some air into his lungs. "Amy's bedroom. Drew's the whole problem. And I sent him up there!" He wailed.

Hamilton's mouth fell open, but then, like a rocket, he took off running as fast as he could, taking the stairs four at a time, and with graceful ease, Dan a few steps behind.

When they reached Amy's room, Dan growled.

Natalie was pinned against the wall, and Drew was smacking her face. She was trying hard to get her feet in a good position to nail him again, but he held her fast.

Hamilton narrowed his eyes, and charged, looking very similar to a mad bull.

"Amy?" Dan called, suddenly realizing that he hadn't seen her. He looked around, and spotted her lying unconscious, in a pool of broken shards and blood, right where her mirror had once stood.

He turned, and ran towards the stairs, and called down. "Someone get the police, and an ambulance!"

"Right! Got it!" Someone answered, and Dan ran back to Amy's room.

Hamilton and Drew were in a headlock, with Hamilton easily winning, but Drew still struggled.

Then Dan glanced at Natalie, and gasped. She had a stream of crimson running from her nose and mouth, and she was having trouble breathing.

He glanced first at Amy, and then at Natalie, but either way, he didn't know which one to help. He ran to Amy first, ready to pick her up, and get her out of harm's way, when Hamilton, now bringing Drew down to the ground called, "NO! Look at how she's laying! She probably has back injuries!"

Dan looked closer at Amy and realized Hamilton was probably right. Her back was twisted in an odd way, and her legs stuck out at funny angles.

He moved to Natalie, but Hamilton grunted, threw Drew to the ground, unconscious, then announced, "Look, I'll take care of her."

Dan stared in surprise as Hamilton moved over to Natalie, checking her over with the skill and ease of a trained physician.

"How do you know what to do, Ham?" Dan asked, a little wary of leaving his sister in the hands of Hamilton Dolt.

"Uh..." Hamilton paused, blushed and looked down at the floor. "I'm training to be an EMT and maybe someday an ALS."

Dan blinked. "What's that?"

Hamilton rolled his eyes. "And you guys think Tomas are dumb. The people who ride in the back of an ambulance, stupid."

Dan stared at Hamilton. "What?"

"I. Am. Training. To. Be. An. EMT." Hamilton shook his head.

"No, what's an EMT and ALS stand for?"

Hamilton smacked his face. "ALS stands for Advanced Life Support. EMT stands for Emergency Medical Technician."

"Oh." Dan said. "So, I'm assuming you've taken several first aid classes?"

Hamilton rolled his eyes. "Duh. That's why I'm perfectly qualified to check these two out." He said, gesturing to Amy and Natalie, who were still unconscious.

Just then, two paramedics walked in, followed by two policemen. Dan quickly told them the story, and the police sized up the situation, looking around the room, and quietly talking to each other.

"We believe you." The police said. "This guy," He said, gesturing towards Drew with his thumb, "Is coming with us."

The paramedics had Amy and Natalie on a stretcher, and were carrying them away.

"Where are you taking them?" Dan asked.

One of the paramedics glanced back at Dan. "Uh, isn't it obvious? The hospital. Jeff, lets go." They hurried out, planning to come back for Amy.

Dan stared down at his sister's body, and then looked at Drew, whose eyelids were fluttering. Dan glared at him, and whispered, "I hate you. I hate you for hurting my sister."

Then he turned, and walked away, leaving Amy and Drew with the police.

-39-

When Natalie awoke, she was lying in a hospital bed. She scrunched her nose, the air had that over-sanitized smell. Looking around her, she concluded that she was in a normal hospital.

The walls were a gross white, and the floor was filthy tile. She shuddered, and then at looked at the bed next to her, trying to contain her disgust at having to share a room with someone.

Then she noticed it was Amy.

Amy's eyes were closed and her face was pale.

Natalie bit her lip, trying to remember what had happened. Then it dawned on her. _The fight. Drew. Hamilton saving us._ Anger flooded her as she remembered Amy's boyfriend and how she had allowed herself to be pushed out of the room.

She glanced over at Amy again, whose eyes were closed. Her eyelids fluttered. Natalie noticed how Amy's hair, laid on the pillow, was in stark contrast to the white, crisp linen.

She turned, and glanced around her. Her tongue and teeth felt disgusting, and all she wanted was a drink of ice-cold water.

"Where's that nurses bell?" She mumbled, glancing around her.

Even as she spoke, and brunette, plump nurse bustled into the room. She smiled pleasantly at Natalie. "Well, good morning dearie. You woke up. Would you like some water?"

Natalie nodded. "Yes. With ice, please." She didn't know why she added the please. That had never been one of her strong suits, saying please, thank you, and your welcome. She had mostly just ordered people around.

The nurse smiled at Natalie again. "Of course, honey." She hurried out of the room, leaving in her wake a pleasant smelling perfume.

Natalie decided she liked this nurse.

When the nurse came back, she held two glasses in one hand, and pitcher with ice water in the other. She poured Natalie a glass, and then set one on Amy's bedside table. "Ok dearie." She said, "Push this is you need me." She said, gesturing to a button on the side of the bed.

Natalie blushed. How had she not seen that? She chalked it up to her having just woke up, and that she had been thinking about Amy's jackass boyfriend.

She realized with a start that the nurse was waiting for her answer. She nodded, and the nurse walked out, calling out a cheery, "Goodbye, darling!"

Natalie looked over at Amy, whose eyelids were still fluttering.

As a Lucian, Natalie knew when someone was feigning sleep. She had, in fact, taken a course in it. Natalie rolled her eyes and reached for the pitcher. She crawled out of bed, hoping that wasn't against the rules.

Looking around, Natalie dumped the pitcher all over Amy's head and then jumped back into bed, but not before Amy sat up and saw her.

Amy's eyes flashed, and she roared, "What in the world caused you to do that?"

Natalie fluttered her lashes, trying to look innocent. Ian had taught her to do that.

Amy didn't believe it for one second. Natalie knew when she was caught.

"Oopsie!" She said.

Amy glared at her.

Natalie waved at Amy.

Amy glared at Natalie.

Natalie winked at Amy.

Amy glared at Natalie.

Natalie stared at Amy, out of ideas. Then, she put her hand over her mouth, kissed it, and blew a kiss to Amy.

Amy burst out laughing. Then she hopped out of bed and dumped the ice water in Natalie's cup all over Natalie's head.

"My hair!" Natalie squeaked, trying desperately to brush out the drops of water before it soaked her hair.

Amy rolled around, now back in her bed, laughing. "That...*wheeze* was the funniest *snort* thing *wheeze, snort* I've ever seen!"

The nurse bustled in. "Girls, what are you doing!" She took in Amy's dripping wet hair, Natalie's enraged expression, and Amy rolling on the bed hysterically.

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Apparently you girls are feeling good enough to go home." She said. "I'm going to call the doctor, and he can give you one last check up before you leave." She turned to go, then stopped, her tennis shoes squeaking on the tiled floor. "Oh, and Amy?"

"Huh?" Amy said, recovered from her laughing fit.

"Your boyfriend is in the hospital, for a long time, and for many things, assault, battery, rape, etc."

Amy looked down at the white sheets. "Oh." She said, biting her lip. Then she looked up. "Is there a way I can send him a message?"

The nurse cocked her head, brown hair cascading over her shoulder. "I suppose. What do you want it to say?"

Amy arched an eyebrow. "Tell him I said, 'I hope you rot.' "

The nurse looked at Amy, her eyes wide. "If that's what you want." Then she hurried out of the room, as if she couldn't get out fast enough.

Natalie turned to Amy, and noticed how she'd withdrawn into herself. Her stare was vacant, she was staring into a deep oblivion that only she knew about.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Amy snapped out of it, blinking. "Nothing." She answered quickly. Too quickly. Even Amy realized this and sighed.

"Drew." She said. "He's been blackmailing me. I...I trusted him, and told him something...something that I shouldn't have told anyone." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "He...he.." Her voice cracked. "He told me it was shameful, and that I should never tell anyone. Then..." She bit her lip, hard. Natalie cringed. "Then the next day he told me he'd tell the whole school if I didn't start dating him." She bit her lip again, and this time it drew blood. Natalie stared at Amy's lips, watching and wondering if Amy even noticed.

"So I dated him." Amy finished. "And...and...he took advantage of my position, raping me, and told me that if I told anyone he'd tell on me."

Natalie pursed her lips. "I don't get it." She said. "What would you tell him that you wouldn't want anyone to know?"

Amy paused, Natalie watched the wheels in her mind churning as she pondered whether or not to tell Natalie. "Uh...that I'm bi?" Amy said.

Natalie blinked. "Why is that bad?" She asked.

Amy hung her head. "Because!" She cried. "I feel so...dirty?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "I'm bi, and I feel fine!" She shook her head, sending black hair flying everywhere. "Look, the only reason you feel dirty is because Drew made it sound like that. He didn't like it, so he made it sound filthy."

"Oh." Amy said.

Natalie could see the tears in her eyes. "So...its ok then?" Amy asked.

Natalie shook her head. "Duh." She said.

"Oh."

Natalie looked at Amy, the only person with whom she'd shared her deepest secret.

Suddenly she saw Amy in a whole new light. Her eyes sparkled with joy, and her hair shone in the soft light filtering in through the small window.

Her skin was perfect, without blemish, and looked baby-soft.

Natalie blinked, having never seen Amy looking so pretty. She had always seen her as the book geek who didn't care about fashion.

She smiled. While it was true Amy didn't care a lot about fashion, evidently she must look great in everything, as she looked amazing right now in a hospital gown.

Then she smiled. She might, just might, be able to change Amy's fashion sense...just a bit.

Natalie looked at Amy and found herself listing all the things she liked about her: She was caring. She put others before herself. She was drop-dead hot. The way she blew that mischievous strand of hair out of her face, etc. etc.

She wondered if Amy would go out with her.

Then she realized that was a stupid thought. There was no way that Amy, Amy Cahill, would go out with someone as underserving as herself.

-39-

The ride home was awkward. Dan had come to get them, and had picked up on the uncomfortable silence.

"So..." He said. "What's up."

"Nothing." Amy said, staring out the window at the trees flashing by.

Natalie shrugged. "Nothing." _Nothing except I just realized I loved someone who will never love me back._

"Oh." Dan said. After that, he hadn't said anything.

Now they were sitting in the dining room, watching Amy eat.

"Will you guys quit staring at me when I eat?" Amy asked. "It's kinda awkward."

"Uh, yeah." Natalie echoed. "Except I'm not staring at you. Dan is."

"I am not!" Dan protested. His green eyes were shining, joyful in the fact that his sister seemed back to normal.

-39-

Amy's eyes shone too, but for a completely different reason. She realized that there was nothing wrong with being bisexual...or gay...or straight...or lesbian.

Sure, it may not be the most popular thing to do, but why go with the crowd when you could go against it?

All her life she had been one of the "weird" kids. One of the ones that sat in the corner reading instead of playing tag. One who didn't criticize the "uncool" kids.

Now, she knew she would be one of those kids, but she didn't care.

She looked over at Natalie.

Amy would never have guessed that Natalie was bi. She just didn't seem like the type of person who would do something like that.

Suddenly, her phone chimed. Every day she got a text from some place called, "Inspiration."

The quote today said, "You only get in life that which you have the courage to ask for."

She looked up to see that Natalie was leaning over her shoulder and reading the quote.

Natalie blushed when she saw that Amy caught her. "Uh, that's a really cool quote."

"Yeah." Amy said. "This place sends me a cool quote every day."

"Oh, really?" Natalie asked. "How do you sign up?"

Amy pulled out her phone again and showed Natalie how.

"Oh. Ok. Got it." Natalie said. Her phone buzzed a few seconds later with the same quote.

Natalie grinned. "Great! This is so cool!"

Amy nodded. "I know...I love it, like, so much!"

The two girls continued to talk, totally ignoring Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes, watching the two girls. Finally, he'd had enough. "Uh, hi." He said.

Both of the girls turned and looked at him like he was nuts. "What?" Natalie asked, brushing hair out of her face.

"Uh, you guys seemed to have forgotten I was here."

"Oh." Amy said, turning back to Natalie.

Dan watched the two talk, then shook his head, pushed out his chair, LOUDLY, and then left.

The girls didn't even notice.

-39-

Natalie looked up a while later and noticed Dan was gone.

"Uh, Amy?" She asked. _Just ask._

"What?" Amy said, leaning over her phone. She was texting someone.

"So...you know that quote?" _Just ask._

"Um, yeah." Amy said, typing a reply.

"Amy!" Natalie said, impatient. _Just ask._

Amy looked up. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "I was saying, Remember that quote? How it says to just ask?" _Just ask._

Amy nodded. "Yeah."

"So...I was thinking about that, and I wondered...uh, would you go out with me?" Natalie finished abruptly.

Amy blinked, and all Natalie could think was, _Crud. I ruined it._

Amy blinked again, and then smiled. "Sure! I'd love too." She pulled Natalie into a hug, but was interrupted by someone coughing.

Both of them separated, and turned to see Dan leaning against the doorframe, coughing. "That was awkward." He said.

Then he grinned. "I have to say. I know of a great restaurant that I feel like BOTH of you would enjoy."

Natalie smiled. "Sure. Tell us about it."

 **Let me say something, If you are going to flame me in a review, then don't bother to review. I won't reply to it, and I will just ignore it.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
